Decommissioned
by Ceestar
Summary: COMPLETE When the time has finally come, everyone must be decommissioned, so, Numbuh 1 and the gang make sure Numbuh 7 will leave with good memories.
1. It's Going to Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own The Kids Next Door or any of their related products, but I do own Numbuh's 7 (Brenette Beatles) and Numbuh 6 (Dexter Sanban), so please do not use them without concerning me first.  
  
ceestar: Hi guys, I just saw operation G.R.O.W.U.P for the first time, and I couldn't help but to write this fic two days before my *gulp* decommission. Well, guys, it's been fun, cya! Enjoy! *Runs away crying*  
  
This is dedicated to all the Kids Next Door out there, especially the real Numbuh 1 & Numbuh 4  
  
This story's time line is just as the Delightful Children From Down The Lane have attacked and lost, so the Kids Next Door are all wet (you know, in operation G.R.O.W.U.P) from the rain, this is if the Delightful Children From Down The Lane never attacked after that, and I'm using my characters from REUNION, but Numbuh 7 isn't Numbuh 4's twin in this, she's actually a lot older than them all, two years really.  
  
It's Going to Hurt  
  
"So what was your secret mission about Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked (the words aren't exactly right okay?).  
  
"Oh, it was that time again, time to decommission over aged Kids Next Door. Some of them just won't leave without a fight." Numbuh 1 looked down, as leader of the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 1 had to do to official decommissioning.  
  
"Well that's what happens when you turn 13 right? You can't be one of the Kids Next Door if you're not a kid." Numbuh 4 added.  
  
"Yeah, those are the rules, but that doesn't make things any easier." Numbuh 1 finshed.  
  
"Well then the rules stink!" Numbuh 5 slouched on the couch.  
  
"Look at it this way guys, we won't be growing up for a long time right?" Numbuh 1 tried to cheer up the gang.  
  
"Yeah, there can't be anything worse than having to leave the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 2 saddened.  
  
"I can't imagine having to leave you guys, it's been the best time of my life, but at least it's not happening to any of us soon right?" Numbuh 6 copied Numbuh1.  
  
"Well uh.." Numbuh 4 looked over to his sister who was sitting on a one person couch.  
  
Everyone else looked over at Numbuh 7, she hadn't said a word since they had gotten home.  
  
Numbuh 1 went over to her.  
  
"Uh, Numbuh 7, are you alright?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
He noticed that there was a flood of tears running down her cheeks, her hands were clenched onto her pants.  
  
"I..I...r..re.really d..don't wanna leave you g..guys, b..but in a c.couple of days, it'll be m..my birthday, and this year, I'm t..turning.th..th.thirt..t..t.teen!!" Numbuh 7 bursted out in tears and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, I mean, even if you won't be a Kid Next Door, at least you ah." Numbuh 1 just couldn't think of what to say.  
  
Numbuh 4 jumped up and went over to his sister.  
  
"Don't worry, nobody can be a kids forever, so we'll be with you soon." But that didn't work.  
  
"YEAH! In two years!! What am I supposed to do for the first two years? How can I survive it out there with all those, those TEENAGE LOVING FREAKS!" She yelled, Numbuh 4 looked down.  
  
"Hey, you tried." Numbuh 1 assured him. "Well, we'd all better get a good nights sleep, we have to party tomorrow, he smiled down at Numbuh 7, she managed to give a small smile back.  
  
That's Chapter 1, next chapter, THE PARTY!!! Sorry this chapter was so short. 


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own The Kids Next Door or any of their related products, but I do own Numbuh's 7 (Brenette Beatles) and Numbuh 6 (Dexter Sanban), so please do not use them without concerning me first.  
  
The Party  
  
The tree-house was completely decorated with balloons and streamers. Inside, there was all kinds of junk food and soda.  
  
Everyone was in special clothes, instead of wearing the same clothes as they usually did.  
  
Numbuh 7 wore some blue jeans, and a red sweater similar to Numbuh 1's, only it had a big white '7' stitched on it, also, it has yellow stripes on the edges (like the white stripes on Numbuh 5's t-shirt).  
  
Numbuh 6, had a yellow t-shirt on, with a green '6' on the bottom of it. He also wore green tracksuit pants.  
  
Numbuh 5 decided to wear black shorts and a white t-shirt with blue stripes, it was like her other clothes, blue and white, but these are white and blue (stupid aren't I? ^^*).  
  
Numbuh 4 has on the clothes that he was shown wearing as a teenager is operation G.R.O.W.U.P.  
  
Numbuh 3 was well, wearing her party clothes, the ones from I.C.E- C.R.E.A.M.  
  
Numbuh 2, wore okay, his blue top, though now it has a big white '2' on the back.  
  
Numbuh 1, wanting to make the day special for Numbuh 7, wore a simple, black tuxedo.  
  
"Everyone looks great, but really, you didn't have to do all this for me." Numbuh 7 blushed while drinking some soda.  
  
"Oh don't worry about, you've been one of the best Kids Next Door operatives Numbuh 5's ever seen, so you deserve this party."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ahem, attention, attention please." Numbuh 1 was speaking into the microphone.  
  
Everyone went over and sat down.  
  
"Fellow Kids Next Door, we are having this party, so that our dear operative Numbuh 7, will be able to leave us, with good memories at hand."  
  
Numbuh 7 sniffed as the others clapped.  
  
"Now, literally, I probably shouldn't have done this, but we've got a special guest for you Numbuh 7." Numbuh 1 smiled.  
  
Numbuh 7 looked up. Part of the three letters 'KND' behind Numbuh 1, seemed to be lifting up, like a door, there was smoke and a bright light, everyone shielded their eyes, even Numbuh 6, who always has sunglasses on.  
  
When the light dimmed, and the smoke cleared, there stood......  
  
HAHAHA!! I'm gonna finish this chapter there, sorry it was so short, but I wanted to leave the cliffy there. But don't worry, I uploaded the entire story on at once, so no worries, I just like cliff hangers, well, writing them anyways, reading them, I don't like! Well, continue reading, and please review! 


	3. A Special Guest and One Last Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own The Kids Next Door or any of their related products, but I do own Numbuh 7 (Brenette Beatles) and Numbuh 6 (Dexter Sanban), so please do not use them without concerning me first.  
  
The Special Guest And One Last Mission  
  
When the lights dimmed and smoke cleared, there stood...  
  
"NUMBUH 274?!?!" Everyone but Numbuh 1 yelled.  
  
"Hi, long time no see." Numbuh 274 stepped out of the uh, smoke, and the 'door' closed behind him.  
  
This time, he was wearing a tux like Numbuh 1's, and he had the same cap on as Numbuh 5, only his was a dark blue, with '274' on it.  
  
"WOW!" Numbuh 7 jumped up next to him. "Are you really THE Numbuh 274? The best Kids Next Door operative ever?!"  
  
"Sure am. " Numbuh 7saw the glow in his blue eyes (well, I'd presume they're blue, for someone as charming as Numbuh 274 *drools*). Then Numbuh 274 turned to Numbuh 1. "So Numbuh 1, who is this charming little young miss?"  
  
Numbuh7 blushed.  
  
"This is Numbuh 7, she's, being decommissioned tomorrow." Numbuh 1 didn't what to look, happy because Numbuh 7 loved her 'surprise guest', or sad because of Numbuh 7's decommissioning tomorrow.  
  
"Is that so? Well, believer it not, I'm being decommissioned later this afternoon. It was supposed to be this morning, but how could I resist a favor from Numbuh 1? Besides, I'm glad I did, other wise I would have never met this beautiful young lady."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Was the rest of the teams reaction, apart from Numbuh 1 of course.  
  
"But you're the best there is Numbuh 274, you even got the award for it, and the badge, look!" Numbuh 4 pointed at the ribbon sticking out of Numbuh 274's pocket.  
  
"Yep, and this is why I brought it with me, to pass it on to the next best Kids Next Door operative, but before I do that, Numbuh 1?"  
  
"Right," Numbuh 7 and Numbuh 274 took a seat, side by side (hehe). "Because your time with us has nearly come to an end for you Numbuh 7, we planned one last mission for you, how does breaking into the Taste Tasty Ice Cream Factory sound to you?"  
  
"To be honest with you Numbuh 1," Numbuh 7 replied. "That sounds just too easy."  
  
"Well then, why don't we add every villain in town?"  
  
"I'm listening,"  
  
"Well, Numbuh 274 and I have our ways, and we've gotten every single villain in town to be inside the factory, and our goal will be to grab the numerous amount of ice-cream boxes in one of the rooms, and then spread them to kids around the neighbourhood. How does that sound?"  
  
"Well, that sure livens up the danger, guys?" Numbuh 7 looked at the rest of the team. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Alright Numbuh 1, let's do this."  
  
Everyone got into the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H, but now they were all changed into their uniforms (from operation C.H.A.D).  
  
Once inside, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 6 stayed in the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H to await the co-ordinates from the rest of the team.  
  
"Okay Kids Next Door, let's make this the best mission ever!"  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
They entered a room full of large tubs (the same room they entered in I.C.E.-C.R.E.A.M).  
  
"So how do we know where to go Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 3 asked.  
  
"Well, every time we defeat an enemy, they have to give us a clue."  
  
Just then, Prof. XXXL jumped down from one of the large tubs.  
  
"HAHAHA!! Prepare to perish Kids Next Door, for I, PROFFESOR TRIPLE EXTRA LARGE will defeat you here! BWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"You wanna bet?" Numbuh 7 got out her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "Numbuh 4! I need a boost." She ran towards Prof. XXXL. "Right!" Numbuh 4 ran in front of his sister and cupped his hands.  
  
Numbuh 7 flipped over Prof. XXXL.  
  
"WHA!" (That was the Prof)  
  
"Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 NOW!" Numbuh 7 yelled out, now that she had caught Prof. XXXL's attention.  
  
"Okay!" Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 each launched one of those extend-o gloves at Prof. XXXL, and it sent him flying back!  
  
"WEEE!" Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 274 ran over with a rope and tied Prof. XXXL to one of the pipes.  
  
"Now the clue." Numbuh 274 took a piece of paper from the crazy animal Proffesor.  
  
BLAZING INFERNO  
  
He read out.  
  
" I know!" Numbuh 4 pointed at one of the heaters. "Last time we came here, flames came out of those things, that's gotta be what the clue means."  
  
"Right, let's go, but ah, how do we get up there?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Hmm, hey, there's a ladder over there. Let's go!"  
  
So room after room, after room, after room, the team fought villain after villain, after villain. Finally, they came found the ice-cream room.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
"Guys, that was fun, Numbuh 1, thank you for letting me, have such a fun time and.."  
  
Numbuh 1 stopped her.  
  
"Save it for tomorrow Numbuh 7, let's save all the tears for tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."  
  
Everyone nodded, saluted.  
  
"Kids Next Door, dismissed!"  
  
And they left.  
  
Well, what do you guys think, one more chapter left! 


	4. Going With Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own The Kids Next Door or any of their related products, but I do own Numbuh's 7 (Brenette Beatles) and Numbuh 6 (Dexter Sanban), so please do not use them without concerning me first.  
  
Finally Decommissioned  
  
The next morning, everyone was dressed in their normal clothes, but nothing was cheery, everyone and everything seemed dull.  
  
They all gathered at the breakfast table.  
  
"Umm, morning guys." Numbuh 7 didn't even look up when she said it.  
  
"Morning," everyone replied.  
  
"Are you ready?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
Numbuh 7 nodded.  
  
"Nothing's going to be the same without you." Numbuh 5 added.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure there's nothing against us keeping in touch right, but well, we'll be busy." Numbuh 6 seemed rather interested in his cereal.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, we can keep in touch through Numbuh 4," they all giggled.  
  
"Things just aren't going to be any fun any more." Even Numbuh 3 sounded glum.  
  
"Umm, I'll come visit you at home as much as I can sis." Numbuh 4 tried to smile.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Numbuh 1 was silent, he wasn't at breakfast, he just had his hands behind his back and was staring out the window.  
  
"Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 7 walked over to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"You know it's over." He said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Between us, there's no way I'll be allowed to, be with you any more Brenette."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright. I knew it probably couldn't last, me being two years than you guys and all."  
  
Numbuh 1 looked at his watch. "Well, are you packed?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes were hidden again, her fists were clenched by her side, and tears were rolling down onto the floor.  
  
"Well, I guess you better say the good byes now huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Everyone had finished breakfast and were waiting on the couch.  
  
Numbuh 7 walked up to the podium.  
  
"Well gang, the time has finally come, I guess, nobody can be a kid forever huh bro?"  
  
Numbuh 4 smiled as more tears rushed down his face, and he wasn't the type of person that'd cry in public, or anywhere at that matter.  
  
"You guys have been great, and thank you. What more can I say? Well, yesterday's mission was great, thank you Numbuh 1. That's about it, I guess it's time for the good-byes."  
  
She stepped down and went over to Numbuh 6.  
  
"Dex, you've been the smartest kid I've ever known, and I know that you'll be able to do great things in your future, thanks for all the great times."  
  
"Your welcome Brenette. I hope we'll see you again. Here." He handed her a little package.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
Numbuh 7 slowly opened the gift and it revealed some sort of video player.  
  
"What is it Dex?" "It's what I call a KND player. See this case, we've all made a message one each of the cards, enjoy them, there are also other clips I've gotten from out satellites, like the missions the Kids Next Door went on before us, or pictures of the tree house and villains, you know."  
  
"Thank you Dexter." Numbuh 7's eyes filled with water and she gave Numbuh 6 a big hug.  
  
"Numbuh 5 got you this." She handed Numbuh 7 another package.  
  
"Sweet! A milkshake maker. How'd you know?"  
  
"I've seen you eye mine, look at the bottom." She smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
On the bottom of the milkshake maker, was a flavour of a milkshake and next to each one, was a Kids Next Door operative's face.  
  
"Those are everyone's favorites, in case." She winked.  
  
"Thank you Abby, you've been just like a sister to me. I'll never forget you, but don't forget to write, good bye Abigail."  
  
The two hugged each other and lightly kissed on the cheeks.  
  
Numbuh 7 looked at Numbuh 4.  
  
"Well, here." Numbuh 4's present was poorly wrapped, but Numbuh 7 noticed all the bandages on his hand. She looked at him, confused.  
  
"Just open it."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Wallace!"  
  
In her hands, Numbuh 7 held seven beautifully stitched KND dolls.  
  
"They're beautiful Wally. Thank you so much! I love you Wallabee."  
  
The two Beatles hugged, Numbuh 7 gave Numbuh 4 a light kiss on the lips and cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to leave." Numbuh 3 handed Numbuh 7 her present.  
  
"Well, we can't help these things Kuki."  
  
Numbuh 7 revealed a blue purple sweater with the KND logo on it.  
  
"It's beautiful Kuki, thank you. I'm going to miss you so much, would you, uh sing it for me please."  
  
Numbuh 3 smiled.  
  
"And a 1, and a 2, and a 1,2,3: RAINBOW MONKEYS RAINBOW MONKEYS  
  
ALL SO VERY ROUND AND SUPER CHUNCKY!  
  
SING ALONG (Numbuh 7 joined in)  
  
BRINGING LOVE WHEREVER THEY GO, EVERYONE'S MADE OF A BIG  
  
RAINBOW!  
  
OH RED AND ORANGE, AND PINK AND BLUE.  
  
RAINBOW MONKEYS, RAINBOW MONKEYS."  
  
Numbuh 7 yelled the last line with her.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU!"  
  
"Thank you very much Kuki."  
  
"I hope you'll do good in the rest of your life Numbuh 7." Numbuh 2 gave Numbuh 7 his gift.  
  
"Thanks Hoagie, you too."  
  
Numbuh 2 had given Numbuh 7 a special flying machine.  
  
"I can't wait to use it Hoagie. You've been such a good friend, I won't forget you."  
  
Finally, Numbuh 1.  
  
"Nigel."  
  
"Brenette."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
It was a trophy. It had all the American Kids Next Door members on it, even Numbuh 274.  
  
"It's so beautiful, I won't forget you Nigel, you've done so much for me, and I am very grateful, and you just mean so much to me Nigel."  
  
They kissed. "On behalf of the Kids Next Door, I would like to present this to you Numbuh 7, Brenette Beatles." Numbuh 1 took something from the podium.  
  
She unwrapped it, it was a picture of the seven of them.  
  
"We took this when Dex and I got here."  
  
"You betcha."  
  
Behind the photo, were eight other photo frames. A personal photo of everyone, including herself and Numbuh 274.  
  
"Those pictures are on the cards, so you can easily put them together."  
  
"Thanks Dexter."  
  
"I got you an escort." Numbuh 1 pointed out the window.  
  
Numbuh 274 was using one of his old jet packs.  
  
"Hiya Numbuh 274." She said.  
  
" It's Chad. Come on, let's go. Sorry." He said.  
  
Numbuh 7 gave everyone a final hug, and a final goodbye. Then she and Numbuh 1 put on their own jet packs.  
  
Numbuh 1 climbed out the window.  
  
Just before Numbuh 7 did, she looked back one more time, they all saluted.  
  
"Good-bye Kids Next Door, and thank you."  
  
Well, I'm done. Anyone notice the last line is the same as the last chapter title in Reunion? Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, bye!  
  
I' afraid I'm going to have to break a rule, even when I'm decommission, I'll be writing and all, so I guess I'll be disobeying the over age rule, sorry Kids Next Door. I can't help it. 


End file.
